


In Starlight

by Eratoschild



Series: EC’s 2018 NaNoWriMo Power Run [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: “What were you dreaming?”“You.”“Oh? What was I doing?”Noctis blushes, barely visible in the moonlight, leans in so his breath ghosts over the shell of Ignis’s ear before he speaks, uttering a single word: “Me.”





	In Starlight

He wakes in the middle of the night to find he’s alone in bed. The other side still warm, it hasn’t been unoccupied for long.

From across the room, he sees a shadowy form, hair like the night and skin like moonlight, standing at the open window.

Ignis studies Noctis for a minute. It’s unusual for him to wake in the middle of the night but here he is, vision out of a dream: naked, ethereal, beautiful.

As if he can fee the weight of eyes on him, Noctis turns, moving as in slow motion, or perhaps Ignis is simply seeing it that way. He offers a sleepy smile. “The stars are out.” Noctis is stating the obvious but it might as well be a proclamation from the heavens. 

He gets up, makes his way to the window. He puts an arm around Noctis and pulls him close. “Why were you up?”

A gaze like the sky itself turns on him, a careless half-grin and a shrug. “It’s weird, I know. but right now, It’s nice.”

“Mmm, it certainly is,” Ignis hums, dropping a kiss on the bare shoulder next to him, skin cool against his lips.

“It’s a little like when we were younger,” Noctis says.

“A little like, yes,” Ignis agrees, more than aware of how their naked forms press together, “and a little not like.”

Noctis looks up at Ignis, then down along the height of his unclothed body. Smiling wistfully, he echoes, “Yeah a little not like.” And there's a hand sliding along Ignis's ribs, then down his back, pulling him closer, a forehead resting against his shoulder. 

He drops his head, lips meeting silky strands. Noctis shifts in his arms, so each stands now, his leg slotting between the other’s. Noctis lifts his eyes to meet Ignis, drawing closer for a soft, silent kiss. The night breeze wafts around them, arousal beginning to stir as they remain pressed together. Who feels it first matters not, but it’s Noctis who speaks again. “I was dreaming when I woke up.”

“Were you?”

“I was.”

“What were you dreaming?”

“You.”

“Oh? What was I doing?”

Noctis blushes, barely visible in the moonlight, leans in so his breath ghosts over the shell of Ignis’s ear before he speaks, uttering a single word: “Me.”

“Tell me more?” 

“We were here at the window. I was leaning on the sill, you were behind me…” 

“Tell me more?”

The blush becomes more noticeable now. “You…took me, just like that. I was looking out at the starts, you were leaning over me, you had an arm around me to hold me against you.

“That sounds quite nice,” Ignis muses quietly. “Was there any more?”

“You were kissing and sucking at my throat, it felt really good, you had a hand on my-“ Noctis yelps in surprise; realizes he’s looking at the stars again, Ignis pressed behind him.

“I can grant that dream, you know,” Ignis’s teeth graze against the back of his neck, cock hard and pressed between his cheeks. Noctis ducks his head and moves so that his nape presses against Ignis’s mouth. A shuddering sigh escapes at the thought.

“Yes.” And in the next moment, the warmth that had held him is gone. He turns to see Ignis rummaging in a drawer and returning, placing a few items on the sill beside them, arms around him from behind again and then there are attentive fingertips roaming his abs, his chest, softly, playing over one nipple, then the other. He leans his head against Ignis’s shoulder, that mouth finding his neck again, gently sucking, then moving to utter sweet words in his ear, his dream all over again. 

He presses his rear back against Ignis, one part wanting to feel his cock in him thick and full and so good, wanting to feel like he could shatter on it, one part wanting to keep the anticipation, draw it out, prolong the dream that the Astrals have seen fit to grant tonight. 

Noctis suddenly tips his head to the other side, Ignis moves with him, mouth or freshly exposed skin he sinks his teeth in a little harder this time drags his hand a little slower down Noct’s cock. The lithe form pressed against him writhes and moans, Ignis marvels at how quickly the right touch reduces him to such a state, wanton and obscene. “You’re so beautiful, so responsive, so perfect when you fall to pieces when I’m barely touching you,” he whispers, taking a bottle of lube from the window sill and applying it generously to his hand, his fingers find their way between Noct’s cheeks. He tears the foil packet, rolls a condom on and applies lube to himself. “Are you ready, love?” he asks, aligning their bodies.

“Mmhmm,” Noctis affirms quietly, turning to gaze up at him from behind his hair, lips parted, teeth sinking into the lower one. 

How is he so blessed to find himself here with this vision of sweetness and lust in his arms, pressing and writhing against him, quiet and slow and dark as the night?

He pushes slowly in, just a fraction, gives Noct time to adjust before pushing in a bit more, slowly, gently. Finally fully in, Noctis lifts slightly on his toes for a better angle, Ignis folds himself over Noct, wraps one arm around to pull him close, braces the other on the sill. He begins to move, hips undulating lazily against Noctis 

His lips meet a pale shoulder, his neck, brushing over silky smooth skin, pausing here and there to suck and nibble, Noctis arches back against him, a breathy moan escapes his lips. Ignis can't remember ever hearing a sound so beautiful as any Noctis makes when he's fucking him. 

“Still like your dream, darling?” Ignis mutters against the side of Noctis’s neck.

“Better.” He turns back, trying to meet Ignis’s lips. Ignis kisses along Noctis’s jaw until one mouth finds the other, their kiss warm, soft and heady. Noctis moans against his mouth, “You can go a little harder if you want,” he whispers as they pull away. 

Ignis does just that, his hips moving a just a little quicker against Noctis, whose breathing is becoming a bit ragged along with his own. Noctis snakes an arm backwards around his neck, Ignis shifts one of his hands until he brushes over one of Noct’s nipples, then rolls it between finger and thumb.

Noctis cries out into the night, into nothingness. Only the deep sky bears witness to their soft, sweet fuck, the dream granted reality in starlight by Ignis, playing his body like the rarest of instruments, his moans and cries weave together to create a veritable symphony wafting into the darkness. As the long, slow crescendo reaches its peak, Ignis sides a hand over his cock, stroking him. “Come for me love,” Ignis tells him. “I want to feel everything I do to you take hold, and release you all at once.”

What can Noctis do but obey those words? He’s helpless to resist the quiet direction and his body stiffens for a second before he begins shaking and shuddering as if he were possessed- and in some way, he is right now. His little cries sharpen and raise in pitch as Ignis continues thrusting through his orgasm, and he does feel as though he’s falling apart, as only Ignis could ever make him, Only Ignis could know just how and where to touch him, what to say, how to look at him and kiss him.And just as he’s crested the peak, he can feel Ignis following, falling after him and all of his steady deliberate movements crumble to the same graceless jerking as Noctis had only moments before. 

In the space of a few more heartbeats, it’s over and the only sound in the room is their gasping for air as they come down form the high. when Ignis finally gets ahold of himself again, he tends to Noctis, prepares them to return to bed. 

“Come on Noctis,” he gently coaxes, leading him back, laying him down. After shattering him, taking him to pieces, again it’s Ignis to bring him back as he comes together again, resting safe in his arms. They kiss once more, their eyes close and they drift back into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic published during my 2018 NaNoWriMo power run.


End file.
